fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SkPC05 / Transcript
“What is that?” the girl with black hair, who entered the Feather Bell this morning appeared at the Blue Moon Park. She stopped right before a white bear that was almost looking like Green. But it didn’t move. “This is cute. I think I’ll keep it!” she smiled and picked it up. “Yes ~midori! It worked ~midori!” Green thought. So it was really Green! OPENING “Good morning ~midori!” The girl with black hair and green eyes just woke up as Green said this. She looked surprised at Green. “Must have been a dream, or why did it talk to me?!” she mumbled. “I’m not a dream ~midori.” Green said with a smile. “Heh. And … if you aren’t a dream then you are…” The girl said and stood up. “I’m real ~midori. And I was searching for you ~midori!” Green said. The girl turned around. “For me?” she wondered. “Why for me?” “Because I can feel your heart’s power ~midori. You are the one that will fight together with me ~midori.” Green explained. “You sure have noticed it ~midori. The dark power ~midori.” “Dark power?” the girl asked. “Does your dark power has anything to do with the grey turning sky?” she wondered. “Because this is really strange!” Green waited with his answer until the girl changed her clothes. “Yes ~midori. That’s right ~midori. And we need your help ~midori.” Green took a closer look at the girl. “What is your name ~midori?” “Midorikusa Emerald.” The girl answered. “My help? Wait… could this have anything to do with these Pretty Cure rumors?” she asked. “Rumors ~midori?” Green asked and the girl nodded. “Some fellow students of mine were talking about it. One of them said that they saw them fighting and afterwards, the sky turned blue again.” Emerald grabbed her bag. “But those are just rumors.” Green jumped in her bag. “Those aren’t rumors ~midori. Believe me ~midori.” “Hey Emerald!” A girl with dark blue hair greeted Emerald. Both of their families lived at the Arc-en-ciel Tower. “Morning Sapphire!” Emerald greeted back. “Seems like you are already ready to go, huh?” Sapphire, the girl with dark blue hair said. Emerald just nodded. “Well I have to wait for my brother so it will be a bit later for me. But we’ll see each other at school!” Sapphire said with a calm tone. Emerald then said: “Yes, I will pick up Diamond, so see you later!” and left. She didn’t tell her anything about the strange thing that happened before. That she talked with a white bear with green markings and these Pretty Cure rumors. Meanwhile at Nijiiro Private Middle School. “Amazing. It’s amazing that you are not too late today, Ruby-chan.” Topaz said smiling. “I couldn’t sleep.” Ruby explained herself. “I was the whole night awake thinking about who the fourth Cure could be.” She said in a loud voice. “Shh! Not everybody needs to know that we are Pretty Cure!” Amber said in a calmer voice. “I’m sorry.” Ruby said. “But I really want to know!” “I know. The same goes with me.” Topaz said. “I wonder why Green didn’t tell us who he thought it will be.” Amber nodded. “Leaving just like this, is rude!” she said. “Hey, since you don’t have your elective courses today, you could come with me!” Amber said. “I know you like your free time. But some of the most known students of Shiro Private Middle School are coming today.” Amber explained. “Shiro Private Middle School?!” Ruby asked surprised. “Why are they coming?” “Well because their most parts of their school gets renovated.” Amber explained. “Why do you think is no basketball today?” She said. “And no extra English course!” Topaz said. “You and Ruby can go. I want to check out how good in English the Shiro students are!” Topaz said joyful. “They must be good.” She said. “I’ve heard that they have one student that uses more English words than needed! Even when she’s talking to her friends!” Topaz said. “Really?” Ruby wondered. “Then she must be good! I don’t understand even the easiest words.” Ruby said. “That’s only because you are bad at it, Ruby!” Amber said. “And you’re bad because you sleep in these classes. A lot.” Amber said in a serious tone. “I know. Hehe… I’m sorry.” Ruby said playful. “Thanks for having us here!” The students of Shiro Private Middle School said. “Of course, of course! Not a problem!” the student council of Nijiiro Private Middle School said. “The only two private schools in this town have to work together after all!” he said. Ruby and Amber looked at each other. “Yoshida-san is overdoing it again.” Ruby said and Amber nodded. Ruby said it in a calm tone but the other students also heard it and started laughing. The student council also heard it. “I’m not, Akahane-san!” he said. “May you want to be their assistant when they need help?” “Why not.” Ruby said. “After all we are just students! So I would say we all work together!” She said determined. “Thank you very much, Akahane-san, right?” There she was again the girl with black hair, Midorikusa Emerald. “Yes. My name is Akahane Ruby! Nice to meet you!” Ruby said and offered Emerald her hand. “Oh wait! It’s you! The girl from before! Before… I mean some days ago. You were picking up something for your sister, right?” Emerald grabbed her hand and shook it. “You are right!” she said with a smile. “It’s Midorikusa Emerald!” “Void did really good yesterday!” a deep voice said. This time it was not Hollow, Blank or Void’s. It was a pretty new one. “Capturing a guard of the rainbow without letting the Pretty Cures notice!” the person said. “I’m sure that the green one has already found its Pretty Cure partner, so only one is left!” he said. “So I gotta ignore the Cures and find the last one. But if they cross my way, they will be sorry!” “Scarlet ~midori! Yellow ~midori! Mandarine ~midori!” Green carefully called out of Emerald’s bag. “Hey Mandarine did you hear that ~akai?” Scarlet asked. “No ~daidai. What ~daidai?” “I heard a voice ~akai. A familiar voice ~akai.” Emerald then grabbed her bag. “I gotta visit one of my friends, she is the leader of our English courses and the music club.” Emerald said. “Really?” Ruby asked surprised. “Then she must be good at both!” “She is.” Emerald smiled. “You want to join me?” she asked. “Go Ruby, I gotta stay here.” Amber said. “Okey! I’m coming with you!” Ruby said cheerful. “The English course is just across the court.” Ruby explained. “The Nijiiro Private Middle School is sure big, thank you for showing me the way, Akahane-san.” Emerald said. “I’m sure the Shiro Private Middle School is just as large as this school. But the difference is that I don’t know this building and I’m used to the Shiro Private Middle School’s building.” Emerald explained. “So different but so similar.” She then added. “I’m sorry?” Ruby asked confused. “That’s what a friend said about our schools. She said that they might seem different but are actually all the same. Just like people.” Emerald explained. “I’ve never thought about that.” Ruby admitted. “Your friend must be smart then.” Emerald nodded. “She is.” She said. “The smartest at your age.” “Eh?! Interesting!!” Ruby shouted. “Emerald ~midori!” Green shouted and jumped out of the bag. “You again?” Emerald asked confused. “Green! There are you!” Ruby shouted. “You know him?” Emerald asked. “Y-yeah somehow.” Ruby answered. “Bad timing ~midori! I feel darkness ~midori!” Green said. “Darkness?” Emerald wondered. “Where?” Ruby asked ready. And then suddenly two Katahowas appeared. The sky turned grey and with it everything around the girls. “What’s happening?” Emerald wondered. “You have to hide, Midorikusa-san!” Ruby shouted. “But what about you, Akahane-san?” Emerald wondered. Ruby winked and said. “Don’t worry about me, I don’t run from fights! Take Green with you and try to stay save!” Emerald was surprised to see how brave Ruby was in this situation. She nodded and hid behind the largest tree she could find. “Ok. Let’s go Scarlet!” Ruby called and Scarlet transformed into a commune. “Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over!” she called and transformed. “Burn, the hot flame of passion! Cure Crimson!” The students of both campuses starred out of the window. “Oh no! I need to get you there!” Topaz whispered and was heading for the door. “Wait right there!” The girl with dark blue hair called. And as Topaz said earlier, she is using way more English than needed. “This is too dangerous! Amazing I had no idea that those rumors were actually real!” she admitted. “Rumors?” Topaz asked. “Pretty Cure rumors.” The girl answered. “I’m wondering where Emerald is. She should have been here by now.” The girl said worried. “I don’t know if that is such a good idea ~akai.” Scarlet said. “You have never thought against to Katahowas ~akai. Plus you are alone now ~akai.” “Don’t worry Scarlet, I can do this!” Crimson shouted. “I don’t run from fights! And I will never ever give up!” She said and started fighting. “Emerald ~midori.” Green said. “Look ~midori.” He pointed at Crimson trying to fight against the two Katahowas. “It’s two against one ~midori.” He said. “It’s OK. The other two will come and….” Emerald was interrupted by Green. “The other students are holding them back, because they don’t know that they are Pretty Cure ~midori. You need to help her ~midori!” Emerald thought for a second. Then she looked at the fight scene again. “Oh no!” she shouted. “Cure Crimson!” Topaz, who was looking out of the window, did realize that Emerald probably is the fourth Cure. “Of course.” She thought. “We did see her before and then Green disappeared.” She lent herself against the wall. “Believe in your own strength!" she whispered. “Cure Crimson!” Emerald got a bit closer to the fight. But was still far enough away so that no one was able to see her. “Don’t give up!” she called. Crimson then smiled. “Of course not!” She said and managed to free her. Then she ran to Emerald. “But you can’t give up either!” she said. “Don’t worry I won’t!” Emerald nodded and Crimson continued fighting. “Pure nature. The pure nature as in green grass or blooming flowers.” She started. “All of this is gone by now. Only because someone took away our colors.” She said in a serious tone. “This is unforgivable!” She shouted and a green light came from her heart. The light was even visible in each class room. “What’s happening!?” the students wondered. “The fourth Cure.” Amber and Topaz whispered. Emerald’s hair grew longer and became light green and so did her eyes. “Green, please allow me.” She said and Green nodded. He transformed into his commune form. “Pretty Cure Magical Paint Over!” Emerald shouted. “Magical?” Cure Crimson wondered. Emerald appeared in front of a green tornado. Her body is covered by a white light. Then she jumped into the tornado. She flew in the storm and then the breeze around her arms disappeared and her arm warmers appeared. Then her boots appeared the same way. Her dress also appeared the same way. “Bloom, soft breeze of nature!” “The green rainbow holds the powers of pure nature and wind. I will get the natural colors back! My name is Cure Cyan!” “Cure Cyan!” Cure Crimson cheered. “Let’s defeat them together!” she shouted and each of the Cures attacked one Katahowa. Of course Crimson was able to purify the one she was attacking faster as Cyan, since this wasn’t her first fight. But even for her first fight, Cyan did fight very well. At last she kicked it to the ground. “No, Cure Cyan!” Crimson shouted. Cyan nodded and drew a circle with both of her arms, once, twice, three times. Then she held her hands to her chest. “Bring back the colors of nature!” she a called and spun around. At last the waved all three rings at the direction of the Katahowa and shouted: “Pretty Cure, Green Circle!” The rings explode and the Katahowa is purified. All colors return and the purified Katahowas turn each back into books. “Well done, Cure Cyan!” Crimson cheered. But their happiness didn’t last for long because their victory celebration was interrupted by someone’s slow clapping. “Yes well done, Pretty Cure.” The voice from before said. “You have purified my two Katahowas but weren’t able to help this little bear.” The person said and showed them another bear-like creature. It was slightly crying. “Help me ~aoi.” It said. “That’s Blue ~akai!!” Scarlet shouted. “Too bad that he is with us now. Bye!!” The person disappeared. “Oh no! How should we find the remaining Cures with one of the guards being captured by Catastrophe?” Crimson wondered worried. ENDING Category:Sky Pretty Cure Transcript Category:Transcripts Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Episode Transcripts